Naruto Uzumaki (Wanked)
' Tier:' 4-B | High 4-A | '-1' Name: Naruto Uzumaki,' Narujesus Uzugod, Super Naruto' Origin: 'fairy tail dragon slayer's wank sheet, Naruto,DC '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''19 '''Classification: '''fairy tail dragon slayer's god, God of Gods, A True God, Omnipotent Killer, Verse Soloer, Manga-Superman, Bleach verse soloer '''Powers and Abilities: '''All of the abilities that he uses in the series only multiplied beyond omnipotent's, Molecular Destruction via Rasenshuriken, Transmutation via Nature Chakra, able to defeat logic with the Truth-Seeking Balls, able to kill anything and everything with the Truth-Seeking Balls, Matter Manipulation via Shadow Clone, Shape Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Infinite Power with Boil Release, able to make Superman his , casually solos the DBverse, can solo any verse, can absorb sunlight, reality warping, anything Superman can do but beyond infinite 'Attack Potency: Solar System Level in base form | Multi-Solar System+ via "logic" | Infinite 'with '''Boil Release | InfinitexInfinite '''by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode. 'Speed: FTL+ 'in base form '| MFTL+ | Infinite 'with '''Boil Release | InfinitexInfinite '''by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode. 'Lifting Strength: E | Y | Infinite | InfinitexInfinite 'by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode. 'Striking Strength: Solar System Level 'in base form '| Multi-Solar System+ 'via "logic" '| Infinite '''with Boil Release | InfinitexInfinite''' by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode. Durability: Solar System Level 'in base form '| Multi-Solar System+ via "logic" | Infinite '''with '''Boil Release | InfinitexInfinite '''by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode. '''Stamina: Infinite | InfinitexInfinite Range: Planetary | Stellar | Infinite | InfinitexInfinite Standard Equipment: Every equipment he uses in the series + an infinite amount of Truth-Seeking Balls, fairy tail dragon slayer's "accurate" stat sheet, Sword of Superman Intelligence: Naru-like '(can solve anything and everything, has no equal) '''Weaknesses: '''Has absolutely no weaknesses whatsoever '''Proof and "Facts" (all of them wanked to the high heavens): '{https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/5/Naruto-the-Stat-Sheets (Solar System Level Naruto at base and FTL speeds) } {https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/7/Naruto-the-Stat-Sheets (wanked durability) } {https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/38/Naruto-the-Stat-Sheets (wanking and ranting about Naruto being the best) } {https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/10/Naruto-the-Stat-Sheets (defeating anyone with the Truth-Seeking Ball) } {https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/8/Naruto-the-Stat-Sheets (Light Speed Naruto) } {https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/35/ (casual planet buster) } {https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/31/ ("defeating" logic how the hell did he did that you ask?, by wanking) } {https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/33/ (frog slapping Superman....you heard that right, Superman being reduced to a mere by Naruto.... a massive insult to DC and Superman fans everywhere) } {https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/21/ (Infinite Chakra reserve wank...yeah let's ignore that he never ran out at the end of the series) } {https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/22/ (Rasenshuriken being able to destroy at a molecular level.....because Tsunade doesn't know any better) } {https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/32/ (infinite power via Boil Release wank)} https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/42/(InfinitexInfinite Naruto) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11095702/43/Naruto-the-Stat-Sheets (ability to create black holes) '''More to come Notable Attacks/Techniques: Every single attack and technique from his series All of Superman's attack/techniques Frog Slap: Used this move to make Superman his Infinite Mass Punch: By accelerating to infinite speeds Naruto is able to kill anyone in 1 punch. Heat Vision: Can melt trough even adamantium with ease. Frost Breath: '''Can freeze an entire universe with one powerful breath. '''X-Ray Vision: Allows Naruto to see trough even higher dimensional beings. Six Paths: Massive Rasen Shuriken: ''' A black hole inside a Rasenshuriken. This technique was used to kill Goku, Superman and Saitama. Other Edits '''Notable Victories: DBverse (casually solos it) STTGL (won with no effort) Saitama (via Massive Rasen Shuriken) Superman (made him his , currently is cooking Naruto his ramen) TOAA (childs play, the Truth-Seeking Balls took care of him) The Spectre (light work) Galactus (without breaking a sweat) Superboy Prime (Superboy was at full power and blood lusted but still lost to the Truth-Seeking Balls) The Living Tribunal (he killed him with his eyes closed...and slamming the Truth-Seeking Ball in his face) Kami Tenchi (since omnipotents are everywhere he only had to hit the air killing Kami Tenchi) Sailor Moonverse (can casually solo it too, got himself new concubines too) Elder God Demonbane (same as Kami Tenchi) The Lord Of Nightmares (is currently his new concubine, cleaning and cooking for him along side Superman) Darsh Schneider (super easy) Dragon Questverse (pfft they couldn't handle it) Bleach verse (got himself new concubines too) One Pieceverse (same as Bleach) Saint Seiya (they were just wet bags behind those armor, nothing that the Truth-Seeking Balls can't take care of) Kirby (all these kiddies where child's play) Final Fantasy (same as Sailor Moon) Super Mario (has 3 new royal concubines) Fairy Tail (same fate as the Sailor Moonverse) DMC (easy as pie) Umineko (solos it along with a massive gathering of concubines) RWBY (more concubines) Akame Ga Kill (same as RWBY) Thanos with the infinity Gauntlet (was turned into a frog statue before getting hit with The Truth-Seeking Balls) Every other verse Notable Losses: He never loses, he's the God of fiction. Period. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wanked Category:Humans Category:Anime Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier -1 Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:GOd Category:God Category:Hax Category:Hax? Category:Comic Characters Category:DC Comics Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles Category:Naruto